The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, microelectronic devices, micro electro mechanical devices, microfluidic devices, and more particularly to a lithographic template, a method of forming the lithographic template and a method for forming semiconductor devices with the lithographic template.
The fabrication of integrated circuits involves the creation of several layers of materials that interact in some fashion. One or more of these layers may be patterned so various regions of the layer have different electrical characteristics, which may be interconnected within the layer or to other layers to create electrical components and circuits. These regions may be created by selectively introducing or removing various materials. The patterns that define such regions are often created by lithographic processes. For example, a layer of photoresist material is applied onto a layer overlying a wafer substrate. A photomask (containing clear and opaque areas) is used to selectively expose this photoresist material by a form of radiation, such as ultraviolet light, electrons, or x-rays. Either the photoresist material exposed to the radiation, or that not exposed to the radiation, is removed by the application of a developer. An etch may then be applied to the layer not protected by the remaining resist, and when the resist is removed, the layer overlying the substrate is patterned.
Lithographic processes such as that described above are typically used to transfer patterns from a photomask to a device. As feature sizes on semiconductor devices decrease into the submicron range, there is a need for new lithographic processes, or techniques, to pattern high-density semiconductor devices. Several new lithographic techniques which accomplish this need and have a basis in imprinting and stamping have been proposed. One in particular, Step and Flash Imprint Lithography (SFIL) has been shown to be capable of patterning lines as small as 60 nm.
SFIL templates are typically made by applying a layer of chrome, 80-100 nm thick, on to a transparent quartz plate. A resist layer is applied to the chrome and patterned using either an electron beam or optical exposure system. The resist is then placed in a developer to form patterns on the chrome layer. The resist is used as a mask to etch the chrome layer. The chrome then serves as a hard mask for the etching of the quartz plate. Finally, the chrome is removed, thereby forming a quartz template containing relief images in the quartz.
Overall, SFIL techniques benefit from their unique use of photochemistry, the use of ambient temperatures, and the low pressure required to carry out the SFIL process. During a typical SFIL process, a substrate is coated with an organic planarization layer, and brought into close proximity of a transparent SFIL template, typically comprised of quartz, containing a relief image and coated with a low surface energy material. An ultraviolet or deep ultraviolet sensitive photocurable organic solution is deposited between the template and the coated substrate. Using minimal pressure, the template is brought into contact with the substrate, and more particularly the photocurable organic layer. Next, the organic layer is cured, or crosslinked, at room temperature by illuminating through the template. The light source typically uses ultraviolet radiation. A range of wavelengths (150 nm-500 nm) is possible, however, depending upon the transmissive properties of the template and photosensitivity of the photocurable organic. The template is next separated from the substrate and the organic layer, leaving behind an organic replica of the template relief on the planarization layer. This pattern is then etched with a short halogen break-through, followed by an oxygen reactive ion etch (RIE) to form a high-resolution, high aspect-ratio feature in the organic layer and planarization layer.
The distinction between a lithographic mask and a lithographic template should be noted. A lithographic mask is used as a stencil to impart an aerial image of light into a photoresist material. A lithographic template has a relief image etched into its surface, creating a form or mold. A pattern is defined when a photocurable liquid flows into the relief image and is subsequently cured. The attributes necessary for masks and templates, therefore are quite different.
SFIL technology has been demonstrated to resolve features as small as 60 nm. As such, a wide variety of feature sizes may be drawn on a single wafer. Certain problems exist though with this SFIL template fabrication methodology as described above. In particular, problems exist with respect to uniform etching of the quartz template when only a chrome hard mask is utilized. It should be noted that etch depth on the template determines ultimately the thickness of the photocured resist layer on a wafer, and is very critical as a result. More specifically, the problem exists with respect to micro-loading effects on small features ( less than 200 nm) in terms of etch uniformity. It is well know that small ( less than 200 nm) features etch more slowly than larger features, resulting in a non-uniformity in both critical dimension and etch depth across the template. Due to micro-loading effects during the etch, small features will not etch completely, nor as deeply as large features. More specifically, the etch depth of sub-200 nm lines is shallower than for larger features. This results in a resist image which is non-uniform in thickness from large to small features. Because of this, three specific negative consequences result: (i) poor line width control; (ii) non-uniform etch depth (resulting in poor resist thickness uniformity); and (iii) rounded resist profiles.
In addition, there exist problems with the electron-beam writing of the template and the inspection of the template subsequent to fabrication. In particular, a conductive layer must be present, in order to avoid charge build-up during electron-beam exposure. In addition, inspectability is not readily achievable due to the template being comprised of a single material. Typical inspection systems use either light (ultraviolet or deep ultraviolet) or electrons to determine feature size and detect unwanted defects on the template. Light-based systems require a difference in reflection or index of refraction between patterned and unpatterned areas of the template to provide good image contrast. Likewise, an electron-based system requires a difference in atomic number between patterned and unpatterned areas of the template. To overcome this problem, multiple materials having either different optical properties or different atomic numbers would allow for inspection, a necessity for sub-100 nm features.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the etch uniformity of a template used in lithographic printing, with respect to both critical dimension and etch depth. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide for a template in which inspection for sub-micron structures is achievable.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide for an improved lithographic template, a method of fabricating the improved lithographic template, and a method for making semiconductor devices with the improved lithographic template in which improvement in etch uniformity of the template, with respect to both critical dimension and etch depth is achieved.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide for an improved lithographic template, a method of fabricating the improved lithographic template, and a method for making semiconductor devices with the improved lithographic template in which improvement in the inspection of sub-micron structures is achieved.
This invention relates to semiconductor devices, microelectronic devices, micro electro mechanical devices, microfluidic devices, and more particularly to a lithographic template, a method of forming the lithographic template and a method for forming devices with the lithographic template. Disclosed is a lithographic template including a substrate, an etch stop layer, and a patterning layer. The lithographic template is formed by providing a transparent substrate, forming an etch stop layer on the substrate, forming a patterning layer on the etch stop layer, forming a patterned resist layer on the patterning layer, etching the patterning layer to expose portions of the etch stop layer, and removing the patterned resist layer to expose the etched patterning layer, thus defining a lithographic template. Additionally, disclosed is a method for making a device with the lithographic template as provided, including the steps of providing a substrate, coating the substrate with a photocurable liquid, providing a lithographic template as previously disclosed, positioning the lithographic template in contact with the photocurable liquid, applying pressure to the template so that a pattern is created in the photocurable liquid, transmitting radiation through the lithographic template to expose at least a portion of the photocurable material on the substrate, thereby further affecting the pattern in the photocurable liquid, and removing the template from the substrate.